Den bästa vän man kan ha
by MissMarielle
Summary: En story om Marodörerna som börjar med hur Sirius rymmer hemifrån och sedan följer Marodörerna under deras tid tillsammans. Min allra första story som påbörjades för ungefär 1 år sen, över ett års hopp mellan uppdateringen på fjärde och femte kapitlet.
1. Chapter 1

James gäspade medans han gick mot dörren." Vem fan kommer egentligen på besök klockan 2 på natten." sa han för sig själv. Han öppnade dörren och fick sig en chock. Det var hans bäste vän som stod där på tröskeln. "Tramptass, vad gör du här? Har det hänt något?" frågade James oroligt. Hans vän såg… Ledsen ut. James trodde att han aldrig sett Sirius utan den där gladlynta glimten i ögonen men nu var den ersatt med ett ledset uttryck. "Jag har rymt." sa Sirius. "Mor gick för långt, igen. Kan jag bo här Tagghorn?" frågade han osäkert. "Jag vet att det är för mycket begärt men mamma hade dödat mig om jag inte dragit." sa Sirius med ett snett leende som inte var riktigt äkta. "Självklart, naturligtvis." sa James. "James, vem var det som kom vid den här tiden på dygnet?" hördes James mamma Anna säga gäspandes. Plötsligt dök hon upp i hallen. "Mamma, Sirius kan inte bo hemma längre, hans mamma har blivit galnare än någonsin." sa James försiktigt. "Då får han bo här" fastslog Anna. De gick upp till James rum och Anna viftade invecklat med sitt trollspö och mumlade några besvärjelser och vips så var James rum dubbelt så stort som det brukade vara med en säng till. "Jag inreder vidare imorgon" gäspade Anna. "Nu går jag och lägger mig igen pojkar, god natt." "God natt mamma" sa James. "God natt Mrs Potter, och tack så mycket." sa Sirius tacksamt.

När Sirius bytt om till en pyjamas han lånat av James och de hade lagt sig kände James att det var dags för en närmre förklaring från Sirius. "Tramptass, vad hände egentligen?" frågade han försiktigt. "Nej det var som vanligt, mor hackade som vanligt på mig för att jag hade mage till att hamna i Gryffindor och så vidare. Man kan tycka att hon skulle ha kommit över det nu efter 5 år men hon har stora problem. I alla fall kom mina kusiner, du vet Bellatrix och Narcissa, på besök. De berättade att Andromeda rymt med en mugglare, Ted Tonks hette han visst. I alla fall så är hon tydligen gravid. Bella och Cissy snackade hur mycket skit om Dromeda som helst och jag kunde inte bara sitta där så jag sa vad jag tyckte. Att det inte spelar någon roll om det är en mugglare bara de älskar varandra. Du vet ju vad jag tycker om min familjs fördomar." Sirius skrattade bittert. "Då kastade Bella, Cissy och mor Avada Kedavra mot mig." James stirrade chockat på Sirius. "Då kom jag fram till om det var bäst om även jag stack." avslutade Sirius.

James kände sig väldigt förvirrad. Han visste att Sirius mor var en ond kvinna och att Sirius kusiner var lite… Extrema. Men för att vara beredd att mörda någon måste man vara fruktansvärt kall, något han varken trott om Sirius mor eller hans kusiner. Detta var ofattbart.

"Sirius, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga…" började James tveksamt. "Självklart kan du bo här hur länge du vill och så och pappa kan skicka någon från ministeriet att hämta dina saker imorgon." fortsatte han. "Tack James." sa Sirius uttryckslöst. Men James kunde se hur tacksam han var i hans ögon.

"Nå Tagghorn, hur många ugglor har du skickat till Lily hittills i sommar då?" frågade Sirius med den välbekanta glimten i ögat. "Hmm, har skrivit 22 brev tror jag. Men det är en månad kvar tills vi åker tillbaka till Hogwarts så det hinner säkert bli fler." sa James uppgivet. Han hade blivit kär i Lily första gången han såg henne men hon hade aldrig tittat åt hennes håll. Men snart började det sjätte året på Hogwarts och då kan allt hända.

Killarna småpratade lite mer men bestämde sig för att sova när James mamma transfererade sig in i James rum med ett vrål. De blev livrädda och Anna höll på at skratta ihjäl sig.


	2. Chapter 2

_Här kommer del 2 i min fic, hoppas ni gillar den ;)_

James vaknade på morgonen av att en ljuvlig doft av rostat bröd letat sig upp till James och Sirius rum. Han kollade mot Sirius och såg att han fortfarande sov. Han log för sig själv, han visste det perfekta sättet att väcka Sirius på. Ett sätt hans bäste vän hatade att bli väckt på. Okej, ett sätt som alla hatar att bli väckta på. Med hjälp av vatten. James gick in i badrummet och fyllde ett tandborstsglas med vatten från kranen. Sen gick han till Sirius säng så var Sirius inte där. Och plötsligt kände James hur hela han blev genomblöt. Han tvärvände på stället och såg Sirius stå gapskrattandes med en tom skål i handen. James undrade febrilt var han kunde fått en skål med vatten ifrån men såg att det var sin ugglas vattenskål. James föll in i Sirius skratt och de bytte om från pyjamasar till ordentliga kläder och gick ner för att äta frukost.

Vid bordet satt James föräldrar, Anna och Stanley, och åt för fullt. Det var lördag och Anna hade lagat en extra stor frukost åt sin familj. Killarna satte sig ner vid bordet. "James, Sirius." hälsade James pappa Stanley. Han gav sken av att vara sträng men egentligen hade han ett hjärta av guld. "God morgon pappa." gäspade James. "God morgon mr Potter." hälsade Sirius artigt. "Sirius, jag tänker gå rakt på sak. Vad hände igår mellan dig och din mor?" frågade Stanley försiktigt. Sirius berättade det han berättade för James och utelämnade inga detaljer.

"Det här är allvarligt." sa Stanley och petade på ett nagelband. "Du kan få din mor och dina kusiner inspärrade i åtskilliga år för det här." fortsatte han. "Nej det kan jag inte mr Potter. Du glömmer att de är av den ärevördiga släkten Black. De ger bara pengar till rätt personer så är saken ute ur världen sen. Och så är jag mer illa ute än någonsin." sa Sirius lågt. "Du har förstås rätt Sirius." sa Stanley tankfullt. "Men kan vi inte bara ignorera det då?" frågade James. "Han har ju flyttat in här, så saken är, i alla fall nästan, ute ut världen." fortsatte han. "Men James, jag kan ju inte bo här! Inte permanent." sa Sirius förskräckt. "Igår menade ju att jag bara skulle bo här en natt eller så." Anna avbröt honom. "Sirius, sen du började på Hogwarts och blev kompis med James har du tillbringat mer tid här än i ditt eget hus. Självklart ska du bo här, du är som en son för mig och Stanley. Det har du alltid varit." avslutade Anna. Hon var osäker på om hon skulle ha sagt det där, tonårskillar är ju så känsliga men lyckan hon såg i Sirius ögon suddade ut tvivlet. Anna ångrade att hon inte sagt det för längesedan, hon om någon kunde sätta sig in i Sirius situation.

I samma ögonblick Anna sa att Sirius var som en son till henne och Stanley fylldes ett hål igen i Sirius hjärta. Ett hål som bara kunde fyllas igen med en familj. Naturligtvis visste han att han varit en medlem i James familj länge men det var en helt annan sak att höra James mamma säga det. "Tack mrs Potter." viskade han. "Säg Anna och Stanley. Du hör till familjen nu, eller ja det har du naturligtvis alltid gjort men nu är det ju officiellt" blinkade Anna. Sirius kände hur han fick en klump i halsen. Det här betydde mer än vad de någonsin kunde ana. Han aldrig tillhört någon familj. Som liten hade han alltid känt sig utanför och hans mor hade aldrig varit sen att påpeka att han inte var någon äkta Black, hon tyckte att han borde varit mer som sin perfekta lillebror. Han hade minsann de rätta värderingarna som Blacks skulle ha, värderingar de delade med Voldemort. Som små hade bröderna stått varandra nära, det var ju bara ett år emellan dem, men när de blev lite äldre särade föräldrarna på dem och favoriserade Regulus och vände honom emot Sirius. Förlusten av sin lillebror var något Sirius alltid sörjt djupt. Det hade gjort honom mycket ensam. Hans föräldrar hade inget till övers för honom och några kompisar hade han inte. Alla normala häxor och trollkarlar avskydde mugglarhatarna Black. Men tillslut hade han blivit gammal nog att börja på Hogwarts. I början hade han och James avskytt varandra. Sirius tyckte James var en idiot, dessutom var Sirius avundsjuk på honom, han hade allt Sirius inte hade. Vänner och familj. James hade trott att Sirius var som alla de andra Blacks, en mugglarhatare och föraktat honom för det. Men när båda förstod att de hade fel om varandra hade de blivit vänner. Bästa vänner. Sirius och James träffade Remus Lupin och de tre blev de bästa vänner. Senare anslöt sig även Peter Pettigrew till deras gäng men det var James, Sirius och Remus som stod varandra närmast. Eller, James och Sirius stod nog varandra allra närmast. De var som bröder. James hade alltid ställt upp för Sirius och Sirius hade alltid varit där för James. De hade samma slags humor och var precis lika glupska. Som nu, bordet med frukost Anna dukat fram vbar helt tömt. De hade ätit så de nästan sprack. De satt vid matbordet och smälte maten närJames yttrade sig. "Pappa, kan du skicka någon från ministeriet och hämta Sirius saker?" frågade han. "Nej James, jag vill hämta dem själv." sa Sirius bestämt. "Men Sirius, det är alldeles för farligt." flämtade Anna. Stanley gav sin fru en blick som sa att hon var sjåpig. "Walburga skulle aldrig döda en medlem ur sin familj, det vet du Anna. Det hon gjorde var bara ett resultat av en otrolig ilska. En ilska jag skulle gissa att hon starkt ångrar. Eftersom Regulus har ett tvivelaktigt umgänge på Hogwarts har de räknat med Sirius som blivande familjeöverhuvud. Det hon gjorde mot Sirius är oförlåtligt därför kan hon inte räkna med hans… Stöd. Hon kommer inte göra honom något ont. Dessutom kan han ta James med sig, då är Sirius definitivt säker." sa Stanley. James och Sirius kollade på varandra och började skratta. De få gånger James varit hemma hos Sirius hade Sirius mor Walburga och hans far Orion behandlat honom som en kung och Sirius hade de behandlat precis som vanligt, med andra ord som en lägre stående varelse. James hade först känt sig besvärad men när han förstått att Sirius bara tyckte det var kul hade han också gjort det och han hade börjat driva lite med Sirius föräldrar. . krävde han att kuddarna han använde skulle vara stoppade med hippogriffjädrar. Något som var otroligt exklusivt och dyrt. Sirius föräldrar gick med på det utan att blinka. Ja han och Sirius hade haft kul hemma hos hans föräldrar. Faktum var att Sirius inte hade träffat sina föräldrar utan James sen han började på Hogwarts. Inget Sirius direkt sörjde.

"Hur ska vi ta oss till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 pappa?" frågade James. Han hoppades på att hans pappa skulle ta med honom och Sirius med hjälp av samtransferens. Det hade både han och Sirius velat pröva på i många år. Till hans glädje svarade Stanley "Med samtransferens förstås." Sirius bara skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte rätt att du ska följa med James. Tänk om Cissy och Bella är kvar? De har aldrig haft något till övers för vare sig dig eller mig." Stanley tittade på Sirius med sina bruna ögon. "Det kan helt enkelt inte sluta såhär mellan dig och din mor. Hon måste få en chans att be opm ursäkt." Sirius bara kolla på Stanley med höjda ögonbryn. "Okej, jag vet att hon inte kommer göra det men hon måste få chansen. Det är inte mer än rätt. Och James rör de inte. Då vet Orion vad som händer." sa Stanley med blixtrande ögon. När Stanley gick på Hogwarts gick Sirius far i samma årskurs, fast Stanley gick naturligtvis i Gryffindor och Orion i Slytherin. De var ärkefiender och de hade haft många dueller, men Stanley hade vunnit varenda en. Orion var oerhört rädd för Stanley, det var förmodligen en starkt bidragande orsak till att familjen Black var så välvilligt inställda till James.

"Sirius, kom så gör vi oss i ordning." sa James menande. Killarna reste sig upp från matbordet och gick upp till James och Sirius rum, båda var naturligtvis redan klara, de skulle ju inte ha med sig någon packning till Grimmadiplan direkt. "James du måste inte följa med…" började Sirius men blev genast avbruten av James. "Skojar du med mig eller, du går inte in i det huset ensam! Pappa kan ju inte direkt följa med in" sa han och flinade vid tanken på vilken fight det skulle bli mellan Stanley och Orion om Stanley följde med in.

Sirius som förstod att James inte skulle ge sig suckade och började gå mot dörren. "Nej Trampass, vänta!" nästan skrek James. "Vi måste ju hitta på något trick vi kan spela dina föräldrar!" blinkade han.


	3. Chapter 3

_Här kommer den riktiga del 3 haha. Ha en trevlig lässtund :D_

Stanley ropade på killarna att de skulle komma och avbröt därmed deras planering. "Men du har allt klart för dig Tramptass?" frågade James med en lurig och väldigt attraktiv glimt i ögonen. "Javisst Taggis." svarade Sirius med samma glimt i sina ögon. De sprang ner för trappan till Stanley som stod och väntade. "Så killar, ta tag i varsin arm så sticker vi." sa Stanley jäktat. "Var försiktiga." sa Anna och kramade om både James och Sirius. Hon tyckte inte att det kändes ett dugg bra att låta dem åka till Grimmaldiplan 12. Men om Stanley inte ansåg att det var någon risk så fick de helt enkelt göra som de ville. Men en konstig känsla, det hade hon.

Att transferera sig var inte lika kul som Sirius väntat sig. Det kändes som om någon försökte trycka ihop honom till storleken av en tennisboll. Men det var snabbt över och plötsligt stod dem framför Grimmaldiplan nummer 12. "Seså killar, in med er nu. Vi möts runt hörnet sen när ni är klara. Men var försiktiga och säg för guds skull inte till Orion att jag är utanför om det inte är en nödsituation." sa Stanley. "Då blir det krig." fortsatte han. "Okej pappa, ses sen." sa James glatt. Han tyckte det här skulle bli riktigt spännande, bara hans och Sirius lilla skämt gick i lås. Han och Sirius gick upp för trappan och knackade på dörren. Krake, en av familjen Blacks husalfer öppnade och smällde genast igen dörren när han fick syn på Sirius. Sirius suckade och knackade på igen. Den här gången var det Sirius kusin Narcissa som öppnade.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon kort. "Jag trodde vi gjorde det ganska klart för dig att vi inte vill ha dig här." fortsatte hon hånleende. "Jag ska bara hämta mina saker och sen dra." svarade Sirius lika kort. "Då följer jag med dig. Faster Walburga sa att du skulle komma tillbaka och hon bad mig kolla så du inte tog något som inte var ditt." Narcissa log illvilligt. "Var är mor?" frågade Sirius. "Hela familjen är ute, det är bara jag och husalferna här." svarade Narcissa.

Sirius stirrade på henne med en hatfull blick. Hon stirrade lika hatfullt tillbaka. Det var James som till slut bröt tystnaden. "Kom Sirius, så hämtar vi dina saker och så drar vi sen. Narcissa, du stannar här nere." Narcissa bara tittade på James. "Och varför ska jag göra det?" sa hon hånfullt. "För att om du inte gör det så lär du ångra dig." sa James enkelt. Narcissa tvekade. Vare sig James eller Sirius fick använda magi utanför skolan så de vore en ganska enkel match för henne. Men risken fanns ju att de överbemannade henne med våld. Isåfall skulle hon inte ha en chans, hon var ungefär lika stark som ett grässtrå så risken att hon skulle bli skadad var antagligen stor. Dessutom förstod hon inte varför Walburga tyckte att Sirius behövde övervakas. Precis som om han skulle vilja ha ett minne av huset eller något.

"Okej, gå ni. Jag väntar här nere." sa Narcissa nästan… Vänligt. Både James och Sirius tappade hakorna. "Men gå då innan jag ångrar mig!" fräste Narcissa ilsket. James och Sirius nästan sprang upp för trappan till Sirius rum. "James, har du allt redo?" viskade Sirius. "Japp." viskade James tillbaka. Plötsligt hörde de ljud från nedervåningen. "Det är mor och far som kommer hem." viskade Sirius till James. "Perfekt." viskade James.

Medans Sirius packade kollade James en sista gång att allt var klart. Snart hade Sirius packat klart och han började släpa sin koffert nedför trappan. "Och var tror du att du är på väg unge man?" frågade Sirius far, Orion, högdraget. "Om du nu råkade missa det försökte mamma mörda mig igår." fräste Sirius. "Det var ditt eget fel och jag tillåter inte att du lämnar ditt hem." fortsatte Orion. Då kom James fram. "Orion." hälsade han. "Åh mr Potter vilken ära, ehm, mr Potter den äldre är väl inte med?" svamlade Orion. "Han är inom hörhåll." sa James hotfullt. "Kom Sirius så går vi, för du har väl inget att invända Orion?" fortsatte James. "Nejnej givetvis inte, adjö mr Potter." sa Orion fåraktigt. James skrattade för sig själv. Det var verkligen löjligt att Orion var så rädd för hans far. Men Walburga var nästan ännu löjligare, hon stod vid sin mans sida och skakade av rädsla, Stanley Potter var en välkänd auror och att han och Orion var ärkefiender gjorde Walburga väldigt rädd.

Precis innan de gick ut genom dörren vände sig James snabbt om och kastade något mot Sirius föräldrar. Försent såg Walburga att det James kastat var en gigantisk stinkbomb. Den exploderade mitt framför henne och Orion.

James och Sirius såg hur stinkbomben exploderade och förödelsen den orsakade. Hallen på Grimmaldiplan var helt förstörd och när dammet la sig såg de hur Orion rasande började gå emot dem. "Crucio!" skrek han och James ramlade ner på marken och började vrida sig i plågor. Samtidigt använde Walburga samma förbannelse mot Sirius. Men plågorna varade inte länge för killarna. När Stanley hörde skrik förstod han att något var fel. Han sprang till Grimmaldiplan och där såg han hör makarna Black torterade James och Sirius. Han lamslog och avväpnade dem båda, tog tag i killarna och Sirius koffert och transfererade dem bort därifrån.

"VAD VAR DET DÄR OM?" skrek Stanley när de var i säkerhet utanför Potters hus. "Jo pappa, vi bara skämtade lite och de blev visst lite arga." sa James oskyldigt och flinade mot Sirius. Sirius flinade tillbaka. "Jag borde förstås inte förväntat mig något annat." muttrade Stanley. "Men det var riktigt dumt gjort av er, det hoppas jag ni förstår." fortsatte han förmanande. "Jadå." sa James och Sirius i kör. De gick in till Anna. "Hur gick det?" frågade hon. "Jodå, vi blev bara torterade litegrann, annars gick det superbra." sa James och gav sin mamma tummen upp. "VA?!?" skrek Anna förskräckt. "Japp, mor och far gav oss en omgång. Inte för att jag inte är van" flinade Sirius. "Vadå, har det här hänt förut?" frågade Stanley skrämt.

"De har aldrig använt Cruciatusförbannelsen tidigare, de brukar svälta mig och försöka psyka mig. Det kan hända att far slår till mig om jag säger eller gör något han anser är fel. Men han är väldigt klen så det är okej" flinade Sirius. "Vadå, psyka? Och hur någon kan slå sin egen son förstår jag bara inte!" sa Anna upprört. "De skämde bort Regulus något alldeles otroligt och struntade i mig. Fast det funkade inte riktigt eftersom Regulus tyckte de var elaka och gav hälften av det han fick till mig. Fast det slutade han med efter ett tag. Mor och far vände honom emot mig. Jag började på Hogwarts strax efter det, men jag var väldigt ensam ett tag." sa Sirius sorgset.

"Det är synd att Regulus tog efter våra föräldrar och inte mig. Vi har inte pratat sen jag började på Hogwarts. Nu vill jag inte ens prata med honom, han umgås mest med folk som planerar att gå över till den Mörka Sidan. Jag hoppas verkligen att han är förnuftig nog att inte göra det." fortsatte han. "Kom igen Sirius, det är Regulus Black vi pratar om, inte dig. Han gör som alla andra gör det vet du." sa James uppgivet. "I alla fall var elaka mest när jag var yngre, innan jag började på Hogwarts. Nu när min bäste väns pappa råkar vara min fars ärkefiende nummer ett, och dessutom auror, har de mest låtit mig vara. De är ganska snåla med mat men jag får så jag överlever." Sirius skrattade.

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan ta så lätt på det!" Anna var ordentligt upprörd. "Du har blivit psykiskt och fysiskt misshandlad ända sen du var liten och du sitter här och skrattar åt det!" Jag förstår inte hur du kan!" fortsatte hon. "Jag tackar Gud för att jag kan skratta åt det." Nu var Sirius allvarlig. "Annars vet jag inte vad det blivit av mig."

"Kom Sirius, vi går upp till rummet." sa James. "Åh, jag har inrett det åt er medans ni var borta." sa Anna glädjestrålande. "Åh nej!" utbrast James. "Sist gång du inredde rummet tog det mig flera veckor att få ordning på allt igen." "Ordning?" fnös Anna. "Du menar väl oordning vännen." fortsatte hon och skrattade. "Jaja…" muttrade James. "Kom Sirius så kollar vi hur stor skada det blivit."

De gick upp för trappan och öppnade dörren till rummet. Anna och Stanley hade transfererat sig upp dit och båda skrek "TADA!". James och Sirius vrålade rätt ut när de såg hur det såg ut. Rummet var helt inrett i grönt och silver och på något vis hade Anna fått tag i en bild på Snape som hon förstorat så det var ungefär 1x1 meter och satt upp på väggen. Dessutom stod det en massa prydnadsormar överallt. "MAMMA!!!!" vrålade James. Anna och Stanley skrattade så de grät. James och Sirius började också skratta. Tillslut, när de skrattat klart kände James att det var dags för några frågor. "Mamma, hur visste du att vi hatade Snape? Det står väl inte i breven skolan skickar hem VEM vi förhäxat?" frågade James. "Nej James, det gör det inte men jag och Minerva McGonagall skickar en uggla till varandra emellanåt. Du skulle bli förvånad om du visste jag visste om dig, Sirius och ert lilla gäng." Anna blinkade åt sin son. " "Och var sjutton fick du tag på bilden Anna?" frågade James förvirrat. "Jag och Severus mamma gick i skolan tillsammans så jag skickade en uggla till henne och bad om ett kort på Severus igår. Hon skickade ett med detsamma." sa Anna nöjt. "Men hur kände du henne, du gick ju i Gryffindor och hon gick väl i Slytherin?" sa James förbryllat.

"Eileen var kapten för Gobbstenslaget jag var med i." svarade Anna. "Hoppas bara vi inte får problem för det här James." flinade Sirius. "Vadå problem." undrade Stanley. "Vad Sirius menar är att ifall Snorgärsen får reda på att James mamma ville ha en bild på honom så har vi ett problem. Eller ja, det är ni som får problem faktiskt." sa James och såg menande på sina föräldrar. "Vi har inga större bekymmer med att få straffkommendering, det är vi vana vid." sa James. "Men Anna, du kan nog räkna med att utöka din brevväxling med Minnie." sa Sirius lurigt. "Mamma kan du rätta till rummet, snälla! Jag står inte ut med Snorgärsens närvaro här längre." sa James med en äcklad min. Sirius såg ut att hålla med honom. Anna viftade till med sin trollstav och så såg rummet ut som vanligt igen. Jag ska inreda lite mer seriöst imorgon tror jag. Men kom ner i köket om ett par minuter killar så ska jag göra iordning middagen."

Väl nere runt matbordet kom Anna med en obehaglig fråga. "Kan ni inte bjuda hit Remus och Peter de sista veckorna som är kvar på sommarlovet?" Hon log vänligt. "Nej, det går inte." svarade James och Sirius i kör. "Varför inte?" undrade Stanley. "Peter är bortrest hela sommaren och Remus… Får inte för sina föräldrar." sa James snabbt. Sirius såg irriterat på honom. James var verkligen den sämsta lögnaren som fanns.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ja här kommer nästa kapitlet på "Den bäste vän man kan ha". Hittar ni stavfel, faktafel eller grammatikfel tveka inte att påpeka det. Det gör mig bara till en bättre författare. _

"James, du har alltid varit en usel lögnare, vilken är den riktiga anledningen till att Remus inte kan komma hit?" Anna såg uppmanande på sin son.

"James din idiot, varför öppnade du din jävla mun för? Det har alltid varit jag som skött lögnerna av oss och jag hade helst sett till att det blivit så med tanke på hur lätt din mamma genomskådade dig." Sirius suckade tungt. "Vadå, har ni ljugit vartenda år om Remus?" undrade Stanley förbryllat. "Du är ju en naturbegåvning Sirius!" Stanley såg på Sirius med nya beundrande ögon. Anna såg också imponerad ut. "Jag har trott på varje ord du sagt och aldrig misstänkt något." sa Anna.

"Men vad är anledningen för att han inte kan komma?" frågade Stanley.

"Får jag bara prata med min idiotiska vän lite?" frågade Sirius. "Javisst." sa Anna. Sirius drog med James ut i hallen. De började prata lågt med varandra.

"James, det är lika bra vi säger hela sanningen. Då kan Remus komma hit och han är en mycket mindre fara för andra när han är med oss, det vet du." Sirius tittade allvarligt på James. "Okej, men de kommer inte bli glada." sa James tungt.

"Mamma, pappa…" sa James lågt. "Remus är en varulv." fortsatte han. Både Stanley och Anna var tvungna att sätta sig ner. Båda såg väldigt chockade ut. "Han blev biten när han var liten, av Fenrir Grårygg." sa Sirius. "Dumbledore lät honom börja på Hogwarts men han tillbringar varje fullmåne i Spökande stugan." fortsatte han. "Och sedan vårt tredje år tillbringar även jag, Sirius och Peter alla nätter med fullmåne där." fyllde James i.

"Men om ni har varit med Remus under hans förvandling hur kommer det sig att ni inte är döda eller varulvar?" Anna var förvirrad. Det var för mycket information på en gång tyckte hon.

Sirius tecknade åt James och plötsligt stod det en enorm svart hund och en kronhjort i köket i Potterhuset. James och Sirius förvandlade tillbaka sig igen och flinade åt Anna och Stanley som såg ut att svimma vilken sekund som helst.

"Hur i hela friden lyckades ni bli animagusar vid 13 års ålder?" nästan skrek Stanley. "Och så stora djur! Min far var också en animagus, fast han var en uggla och han sa att det var det svåraste han någonsin gjort och han var ändå mer än tre gånger så gammal som ni var då." fortsatte han i samma, nästan hysteriska, ton. "Stanley, lugna ner dig, vadå så stora djur? Är det svårare att bli ett stort djur än ett litet?" frågade Anna nyfiket. "Väldigt mycket svårare. Min far var 43 år gammal när han äntligen lyckades bli en animagus. Han försökte i många år. Och ni lyckades när ni gick tredje året på Hogwarts? Peter lyckades?" undrade Stanley förbryllat.

Det var inte speciellt hemligt att Peter Pettigrew var en katastrof inom magins mystiska värld. James och Sirius var mycket skickliga trollkarlar, det visste Stanley och egentligen var det inte så förvånande att de lyckats, speciellt inte med tanke på att de haft den mycket teoretiskt begåvade Remus Lupin till deras hjälp. Remus hade gjort FUTT-proven tillsammans med sjundeårseleverna när han gått sitt fjärde år och han hade lyckats få flera Utomordentligt. Dumbledore själv hade erbjudit honom att hoppa upp till det sjätte året men Remus hade velat stanna kvar i sin egen årskurs, tillsammans med sina vänner. Egentligen var Remus inte bättre än sina kompisar, det var bara det att Remus brukade plugga något oftare än dem. Fast ja, Peter Pettigrew, var ju snäppet mindre magiskt begåvad än sina vänner, ganska många snäpp om man ska vara ärlig.

"Peter är en råtta." flinade Sirius. "Och för att över huvud taget lyckas med det behövde han väldigt mycket hjälp från både mig, Sirius och Remus." fortsatte James. "Ja han gjorde i princip inget alls själv. Vi hade kunnat göra honom till ett större djur men vi behövde ett litet som kunde öppna den hemliga gången i det piskande pilträdet." sa Sirius. "Finns det en gång i det piskande pilträdet?" frågade Stanley tvivlande. "Jag som trodde jag kände till alla de hemliga gångarna på Hogwarts." sa han tungt. "Ta det lugnt pappa, den hemliga gången i pilträdet byggdes samma år jag kom till Hogwarts. Den byggdes för Remus skull. Du vet Den spökande stugan?" frågade James. "Ja, det är väl den där stugan i Hogsmeade som har blivit så känd på senare år för att vara det mest hemsökta huset i Storbritannien?" frågade Stanley.

"Ja det är den jag menar." flinade James. "Fast den är inte direkt hemsökt." fyllde Sirius i. "Vad menar du?" frågade Anna nyfiket. "Ljuden som kommer därifrån är inte från spöken. Det är Remus när han är förvandlad. Han håller till i Den spökande stugan när det är fullmåne. Numera håller vi honom sällskap under nätterna när han är förvandlad." sa James. "Och vi tar med läxor han kan göra under dagarna." flinade Sirius. "Han är faktiskt väldigt tacksam konstigt nog. Om JAG hade varit varulv hade jag tagit alla chanser att slippa läxor." sa James bedrövat. "Det märks att du är släkt med din far." fnös Anna. "Han tog varje chans han fick att slippa läxorna när vi gick på Hogwarts." fortsatte hon.

"Men kan Remus komma hit?" frågade James försiktigt. "Det vore säkrare för alla. Jag och James håller honom under kontroll när det är fullmåne." flikade Sirius in. "Han skadar ingen när vi är med, det gör han inte när han är ensam heller, men det blir mindre svårt för honom när vi är med. Han mår bättre psykiskt helt enkelt." James kollade på sina föräldrar men en allvarlig min. Han hoppades att hans föräldrar skulle inse allvaret i situationen. Både han och Sirius avskydde tanken på en ensam Remus som vandrade omkring i skogarna runt sitt hem, både som människa och varulv.

"Ja det får han." sa Stanley. "Men jag förväntar mig att ni är ansvarsfulla." fortsatte han strängt. "Men det är ju vi hela tiden pappa. Vad grundar du den anklagelsen på?" frågade James upprört. "Det faktum att de får minst ett brev i veckan från Minnie kanske Taggis. Du är ju dummare än vad du ser ut att vara!" Sirius höll på att skratta ihjäl sig. James rodnade lite. "Men vadå, det är väl bra att jag fixar så de håller kontakten med McGonagall?" sa James och flinade.

"Men jag och Sirius drar upp till vårt rum och skriver till Remus." sa James och han tog tag i Sirius arm och drog med honom upp innan hans föräldrar hann protestera.

James tog fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna och började skriva.

_Hej Måntand!_

_Tramptass rymde hemifrån igår och kom hit, vi har redan hunnit med att bli torterade också. Lång historia haha. Jag har något att bekänna också. Mamma och pappa undrade om inte du kunde komma hit, jag sa att du inte fick för dina föräldrar men mamma och pappa genomskådade mig givetvis (det finns en anledning till att det alltid är Tramptass som säger lögnerna). Men jag var tvungen att berätta om ditt lilla pälsproblem. Mamma och pappa känner även till mitt och Tramptass "alter ego". De bad dig komma hit innan nästa fullmåne, jag och Tramptass förklarade att det är säkrast så och bäst för dig att vara med oss._

_Dina föräldrar kan säkert ta dig med, med hjälp av samtransferens. Du behöver inte skicka något svar, kom bara._

_Med hjärtliga hälsningar Tagghorn._

James skickade brevet med sin uggla ståtliga tornuggla Fawkes, som han döpt efter Dumbledores fågel fenix.

"Jag hoppas Måntand kommer redan ikväll!" sa Sirius upphetsat. "Det är inte lika kul utan våra månpromenader och jag har saknat honom!" fortsatte han. "Jag håller med dig! Jag saknar honom också. Det ska bli grymt kul att upptäcka området runt här med Re. Särskilt när han är i varulvsform." sa James ivrigt. Killarna kollade varandra i ögonen och började gapskratta. "Herregud!" frustade Sirius. "Man kunde tro att vi var 10-11 år och väntade på Hogwartsbrevet!" skrattade James.

Men Sirius hade sina egna skäl att sakna Remus…

**A/N **_Jag vet att James och Sirius inte blev animagusar förrän under deras femte år, men jag tyckte väldigt synd om Remus som fick gå ensam så länge. _


	5. Chapter 5

Men Remus dök inte upp den kvällen. Inte under nästa dag heller. Fullmånsperioden hade tagit slut bara dagar tidigare så Remus var väl för trött för att resa. Vid middagsbordet den tredje dagen hördes det en knackning på dörren. James gick och öppnade och skrek till när han såg vem det var. Sirius kom springandes ut i hallen och flämtade. "Remus vad har hänt?" frågade han snabbt.

För Remus var inte som vanligt. Han såg slitnare ut än vad han någonsin gjort, även under fullmåne. Remus föräldrar hälsade artigt på killarna och skyndade sig sedan in till James föräldrar. De såg också slitna ut.

"Jag, jag… Jag skadade en mugglare." stammade Remus fram lågt. "Det var därför jag inte kommit förrän nu. Snälla säg att ni inte hatar mig?" sa Remus snabbt och desperat.

"Måntand, skadade du mugglaren när du var människa eller när du var varulv?" frågade Sirius.

"När jag var varulv givetvis, är du dummare än vad du ser ut att vara Tramptass?" frågade Remus förorättat.

"Då är det klart att vi inte hatar dig, vi om några vet att du inte riktigt är dig själv när du är varulv." sa Sirius med ett brett leende.

"Det hade inte gjort så himla mycket om du skadat mugglaren när du var människa heller." James tankfullt. Både Remus och Sirius stirrade på honom.

"Du hade ju kunnat bli kompis med Snape och då hade han kanske inte muckat gräl hela tiden." fortsatte James.

"Men Taggis, det hade inte varit kul på Hogwarts om Snape inte funnits." sa Sirius snabbt. Remus såg ogillande på honom. Sirius tog genast på sig sin mest änglalika min. "Förlåt Måntand, det hade givetvis varit precis det samma." Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Jag mår så dåligt." viskade han. "Jag var övertygad om att det var en säker del av skogen, det är där jag befunnit mig ända sedan jag var barn, men nu var det en mugglare som var där. En uteliggare som bosatt sig i skogen. St Mungos lyckades rädda hans liv, men det var på gränsen. Mina föräldrar pratade med Dumbledore och han såg till att jag inte blir anklagad. Det kommer inte ens finnas i några register. Jag hade hamnat i Azkaban, i Ministeriets ögon är det mordförsök."

"Ministeriet har fel och det vet du Måntand. Kom igen Remus, klandra inte dig själv." sa James mjukt. "Jag och James finns alltid här om du behöver prata, det vet du." fortsatte Sirius.

"Kom igen killar, ni låter som två tjejer." sa Remus och skrattade. Då förstod James och Sirius att Remus nog mådde bra, för stunden.

De gick in i köket där James föräldrar och Remus föräldrar befann sig. "Vi har kommit överrens om att skicka er till Hogwarts tidigare i år." sa Stanley allvarligt.

"Det kommer bli en fullmåne till innan skolan börjar och det blir säkrast såhär." fortsatte Remus pappa John.

"Men… När åker vi?" frågade Sirius förvirrat. Allt gick så fort. För bara några dagar rymde han till James. Dagen efter torterade hans egen mamma honom. Och nu detta.

"Vi åker till Diagongränden imorgon, Dumbledore skickade era brev så fort han hörde var som hänt. De kom nu. Sen sover vi på Den läckande kitteln en natt och sen tar vi oss till Hogwarts" sa mr Lupin. "Dumbledore vill hålla uppsikt över dig Remus." tillade han. Remus nickade.

"Kom vi går upp till mitt och Sirius rum." sa James och killarna gick upp.

"John, Sophie, ni sover väl här inatt?" frågade Anna.

"Jag och John åker hem för att packa, men vi är tillbaka om en timme. Vi packar Remus saker också, så kan han stanna här så länge." sa Sophie lågt. Hon omfamnade den andra kvinnan. "Tack för att du gör det här." viskade hon. "Du är den enda jag känner som är tillräckligt fördomsfri för att över huvud taget acceptera en sådan här sak. Min son dödade nästan någon när han inte var sig själv. Det var inte hans fel, men människor accepterar det inte i alla fall. Tänk om det kommer ut att han skadat en mugglare, folk vet ju inte ens om att han är varulv." Nu grät Sophie rejält.

"Såja, det ordnar sig. Det här kommer inte att komma ut. Det kommer Dumbledore se till." Anna tröstade sin vän så gott hon kunde. "Åk hem och packa nu så ses vi snart igen. Okej?" Anna såg Sophie i ögonen. "Okej." viskade hon.

Remus var inte lika tydligt ledsen som när han kom, nu visste han ju att hans vänner inte tänkte stänga honom ute för det "han" gjort. Han bestämde sig för att föra något annat på tal.

"Så James, hur går det med Lily?" sa Remus och kämpade för att hålla sig för skratt.

"22 brev hittills." svarade Sirius och började gapskratta.

"Vadå, det är en klar förbättring jämfört med förra sommaren." fnös James oberört. "Då skrev jag ett brev om dagen. Fast det fick jag lägga av med efter ett par veckor förstås. När Fawkes kollapsade." Sirius och Remus skrattade.

"Det är inte kul, jag fick utegångsförbud i två veckor." surade James.

"Joho, det var jättekul." skrattade Sirius.

"Men nu måste ni förklara!" uppmanade Remus. "Vad hände egentligen Sirius?" Sirius och James hjälptes åt med att förklara vad som hänt de senaste dagarna. Remus såg mer och mer bekymrad ut. "Det är seriöst bara ni två som kan få vad jag gjort att verka fjuttigt." sa han när de var klara. James och Sirius skrattade.

"Vad annars har man vänner till?" frustade James fram.

"Så din mamma är alltså vän med Snapes mamma Tagghorn? För mig låter det som om ni två måste bli bästa vänner nu." retades Remus.

"Nog för att det inte skulle bli allt för svårt att ersätta den där" sa han och blinkade åt Sirius. "men lite högre krav har jag nog." fnös han.

"Jag går inte att ersätta på något sätt och det vet du mycket väl James." fnös Sirius. "Jag är ju en Black för guds skull. Jag har ädelt rent blod och är släkt med självaste Lucius Malfoy." fortsatte han med sitt bästa pompösa tonfall.

"Det är jag med så du kan ju hålla tyst." sa James och gapskrattade. Sirius rynkade på pannan.

"Fan då, det var ju mitt trumfkort." sa han nedslaget och stämde in i James skratt. Det gjorde Remus också, James och Sirius var väldigt roliga när de höll på.

"Det är lite läskigt att han är förlovad med Cissy faktiskt." sa Sirius fundersamt. "Jag är närmre släkt med honom än vad hon är, men ändå."

"Alla renblodiga är släkt med varandra nu för tiden." sa Remus förnuftigt. "Det är oundvikligt."

"Ja Sirius, det ser ut som om vi kan gifta oss till sist." sa James och flinade.

"Åh James, du gör mig så lycklig som bara du kan." sa Sirius och fnissade. Han viftade med ögonfransarna åt James håll. "Hur blir det förresten med den där handväskan du lovade mig Jamesgubben?"

Remus skakade av skratt. "Tramptass, Tagghorn. I egenskap av medlem i Marodörerna befaller jag er härmed att sluta." fick han fram.

"Nåja, vi hann ha lite kul innan Måntand kom hit i alla fall Tagghorn." flinade Sirius och blinkade flirtigt åt James. Nu vrålade Remus av skratt.

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Anna kom in.

"Här är allt som vanligt redan hör jag." sa hon med värme. "Remus, dina föräldrar har transfererat sig tillbaka till ert hus, de ska packa och så. De borde vara tillbaka om ungefär en timme. Du kan sova här, jag ska bara…" sa Anna och slöt ögonen för att koncentrera sig. Hon viftade med sin trollstav och helt plötsligt var rummet ännu lite större och ytterligare en säng stod där.

"En ickeverbal osynlig utvidgningsförtrollning?" frågade Remus intresserat. James gav Sirius en mycket talande blick som skrek "NÖÖÖÖRD" men Remus brydde sig inte. Han var van vid sina vänner. Dessutom var han ju nörden i gänget.

"Japp." bekräftade Anna.

"Coolt, jag har försökt, men jag har inte fått till det riktigt än." sa Remus beundrande.

"Kan du utföra den förtrollningen verbalt?" frågade Anna lätt förvånat.

"Ja. Det kan de där också." sa han med en gest mot Sirius och James. "Vi lärde oss den under vårt andra år när vi tyckte sovsalen var för liten." James och Sirius flinade.

"Herregud." suckade Anna. "Ni kommer bli ett underbart tillskott för Fenixorden när ni slutat skolan."

De tre vännerna mötte ivrigt varandras blickar. De hade alltid framhävt att de ville vara medlemmar i Fenixorden efter skolan men det här var den första bekräftelsen de fått.

"Ja Anna, behöver ni någonsin någon spion på Hogwarts finns jag här." sa Sirius och blinkade åt Anna. James såg ut att vilja döda Sirius för att han flörtade med sin bäste väns mamma. Remus försökte hålla undan sitt skratt.

"För du tror inte att Minnie kan göra det va Tramptass?" sa James dräpande. Sirius såg ställd ut för ett ögonblick men samlade sig snabbt.

"Jag menar givetvis en elevspion Tagghorn." sa han minst lika dräpande. "Det pågår en hel del när lärarna inte ser."

"Och det mesta av det står väl ni bakom antar jag?" sa Anna och såg ut att brista i skratt när som helst.

"Ja." sa Sirius högdraget. "Men jag kan inte se hur det påverkar det här ärendet." Och med den repliken brast alla i gapskratt.

"Nej, nu får ni gå och lägga er." sa Anna till slut.

"Mamma." sa James konfunderat. "Klockan är faktiskt bara åtta på kvällen." Anna fnös.

"Jag känner er tre. Ni har inte träffats på länge nu, ni lär väl prata i flera timmar." sa hon och trollade fram ett bord med tre stolar runt det. På bordet stod en tillbringare med pumpasaft och ett fat med smörgåsar. "Här har ni kvällsmat, James, låna ut en pyjamas till Remus. God natt på er, vi åker vid lunch imorgon." fortsatte hon och transfererade sig sedan ut ur rummet.

"Så, Hogwarts redan imorgon alltså." flinade Sirius när de satte sig vid bordet. "Jag känner på mig att resten av den här sommaren kommer bli grym."

"Din mamma gör goda mackor Tagghorn." sa Remus i en normal ton, precis som han inte ens hört Sirius. "Min mamma envisas alltid med att ha grönsaker på de hon gör."

"Vad intressant Måntand." sa Sirius spydigt, med glimten i ögat. "Jag tror inte att min mamma någonsin ens varit inne i ett kök, än mindre gjort mackor."

"Ehm, varför pratar vi om mackor?" frågade James förvirrat.

"Sirius säger alltid saker som är så självklara så jag tänkte bara säga något lite mer ovanligt." flinade Remus. Sirius räckte ut tungan åt honom och tillsammans skrattade de.

Som de bästa vänner de var.

_A/N – Här kommer det femte kapitlet av den här storyn. Det har gått över ett år sen jag publicerade det fjärde och jag hittade det här dokumentet med halva femte och jag började skriva så smått igen. Och här är resultatet. Jag hoppas ni gillar det, reviewa gärna!_

_/MissMarielle_


End file.
